Art of Corruption
by rapono
Summary: The Once Mighty Blood and Darkness Serpentine Demon, Darktail, is constantly ripped away from his precious prey, Luigi, by his Firey Elder brother, Mario. It is getting harder and harder to possess Luigi, and his unique blood ablities are disappearing. Now he must return to Hell for training, not just to regain his bloody ablities, but to learn and master the power of Corruption.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Darktail slammed against the ground as he was ripped from his precious prey, Luigi. The tail, blades, and other features quickly disappeared from the green plumber, as he fell the the ground unconscious. Darktail scrambled towards him in efforts to possess him again, but was flung backwards by his elder brother, Mario. The serpentine demon was rammed into the tree, and let out an unholy cry. He shook himself and extended his body to its full height. He looked back to his precious prey, and saw his brother infront and protecting him, with angry flames flickering in his palm. This was a battle Darktail knew he couldn't win.

**Chapter 1**

_This isn't right,_ Darktail thought, _when I first surfaced and possessed Luigi, I was able to suck Mario dry of blood, and yet he somehow survived. But now I'm even having trouble possessing Luigi, and my blood draining powers seem to have drastically decreased._ He hissed in frustration and curled up on top of a large tree stump. He set his gaze upon the setting sun. _What if I am becoming no longer a demon..._

He jerked his head up to the sudden sound of crunching footsteps. The serpentine demon then quickly swished his tail around, creating an unnoticeable dark haze to cloak himself from the eyes of the coming stranger.

Darktail immediately recognized the approaching human. With red flames burning brightly in their hand, it was none other than that cursed Mario. Darktail froze like a an unmoving statue, as the dreaded hero in red surveyed the area. Since he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he swiftly turned and walked away, while also putting out the flame in his hand.

After the coast was completely clear, the once mighty blood and darkness demon let out a blood-curling cry of pure fear and pain. _Now I'm the one being hunted,_ he reminded himself, as a tear of blood trickled down his scaly face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mario could've sworn he'd seen something in the forest. Yet when he investigated, he saw nothing but plain old trees and shrubbery. But still, he was so sure he had felt a presence.

The red plumber sighed and returned to the hospital, where his younger brother, Luigi, was unconscious and being treated for severe blood loss. That's how it was when that demon possessed him. He entered his brother's treatment room, to find him still unconscious and surrounded by many doctors and nurses. Mario cut through the clustering doctors and put a hand on Luigi's head. "Wake up Weegee," he whispered. He took a few steps back to allow the doctors to continue treating him.

"Ah Mr. Mario?" Mario turned around.

"Yes that's me, want do you want?"

"Well it's about your brother's condition." A tall toad dressed in a lab coat entered the room.

"Like that's a surprise," Mario muttered.

"We're afraid his condition is worse than we expected."

Mario felt every part of his body tense up. Every worst possible case scenario flashed thorough his mind. He held his breath.

"His flesh was torn neatly and cleanly open, from the top of his skull, to a bit below the tailbone."

_That must have happened when I sort of ripped the demon out of Luigi, _Mario realized. His body went loose and he released his breath, for it was a lot less worse than he had expected.

"The flesh was cut to the bone, yet the bone was left unscathed. There was no other damage, so we stitched him up, but the wound may mean he'll in stasis for much longer."

"Uh, okay thanks," Mario stuttered, then left the room.

As he headed out of the building and back home, Mario though about that dark and bloody demon. _Why is Luigi so special to it?_ he thought, _aren't I the stronger one? _He opened his front door and headed inside.

As Mario got into his bed, he suddenly realized something. _The reason it possesses Luigi is because he's strong like me, but his mind is weaker. _He turned over as one last thought went through his mind. _And he was once influenced by the demonic chaos heart._


	3. AoC Announcment

Due to complications, especially plot and character changes, the Art of Corruption has been cancelled or put on hiatus until further notice. Sorry for the disapointment.

I may rewrite this story or the prequel to it, but since Darktail will not be the one to inherit the power of corruption, the story cannot continue as is. Also, what happens when Darktail posesses Luigi has changed, so that ruins this story as well.

But thank you to all of you who followed and favorited this story, and once again, I'm very sorry for this.

Thank You.


End file.
